Toby Isaacs
Tobias 'Toby' Isaacs is a character on the TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation, who attended Degrassi Community School in Toronto. He is the son of Jeff Isaacs and Anne Marie Isaacs. He is the step-son of Kate Kerwin and step-brother of Ashley Kerwin. He was best friends with J.T. Yorke and good friends with Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos. Toby was portrayed by Jake Goldsbie. Character History Background Toby is the stepbrother of Ashley Kerwin and the best friend of J.T. Yorke. He is an intelligent student and is known as a geek at Degrassi because of his interest in computers and anime. He suffered from anorexia after he joined the wrestling team in season 2. During the second season, he also starts dating Kendra Mason, the younger sister of Spinner, after discovering their similar interests in anime and computers. They date for two years and break up over the summer before season 4. He also befriends Rick Murray during the fourth season, and is distraught when Rick's bullying culminates in the school shooting. Toby ultimately decides to attend Rick's funeral. He is deeply emotionally affected by J.T.'s death in season 6, and grows a disliking to all students who attend Lakehurst in season 7. He is Jewish, and revealed that his grandparents died in The Holocaust. He develops a crush on Holly J. while tutoring her, but rejects her after witnessing her true personality and insecure reputation. He graduates in season 7 along with Emma, Manny and Liberty. Toby makes his last appearance in season 8, as a game show host for the Bot Wars. Season 1 Toby Issacs is introduced to Degrassi as the smart seventh grader who was best friends with J.T. Yorke. He is also the annoying, yet lovable, stepbrother of perky and popular Ashley Kerwin. In [[Family Politics|'Family Politics']], Ashley tries to get into her bathroom, but Toby is already in it. They argue and it's discovered they are not biological or even step siblings, but are forced to co-habitate because their parents (Ashley's mom and Toby's dad) are living together. Toby runs out of the bathroom wearing Ashley's bra and she screams for her mom. It's the first day of school at Degrassi, and Toby is complaining about Ashley to J.T. He thinks she resents him and treats him like an unwanted house-guest because he and his dad live in her and her mother's house. On the other hand, Ashley is complaining to Terri about how annoying Toby is while she's putting up her campaign posters. They run into Paige for the first time as she says her classic line "New year, new look, new Paige". After getting out of homeroom, Emma, Manny, J..T and Toby notice Ashley's campaign posters on the wall. Toby hates the fact that no one is running against her, and he convinces J..T to run a joke campaign to make her sweat. He begins printing out fliers and while putting them up he runs into Ashley, who doesn't take J.T.'s nomination seriously. Meanwhile, J.T. begins his campaign, saying he'll do what a real politician would do: "Absolutely nothing!" Ashley starts her campaign as well, addressing real issues such as starting a recycling program and getting the school a nighttime dance. Ashley's frustration begins when she sees that people are starting to pay attention to J.T.'s speeches, mainly because he is funny and the class clown. At home, Ashley confronts Toby for helping run J.T.'s campaign. Ashley's mom walks in and says Toby should be allowed to help with his friend's campaign. Naturally, that upsets Ashley because she feels her mom always takes Toby's side. On the day of the assembly, Toby and J.T. see that J.T. has as much school support as Ashley in the election. J.T. starts worrying that he might actually win. While J.T. is at his locker, Jimmy and Spinner grab him and take him to the locker room where Ashley is waiting. Ashley offers J.T. eighty dollars to drop out of the election, but only gives him half of the money. She promises him the rest when he comes through with his end of the promise. Toby finds out about the bribe and is angry because he thinks Ashley gets everything she wants. During J.T.'s speech, Toby confronts Ashley in the hallway. He threatens to tell the school about her bribing J.T., but Ashley tells Toby that he gets all the attention at home and her mom cares more about him. Because she feels Toby has stolen everything she had at home, she wants the one thing that he couldn't take away from her: being school president. In the final scene, Jimmy walks Ashley home and congratulates her on winning the election. Toby is sitting outside and congratulates Ashley too. He apologizes to her and they both realize that as long as they're living in the same house they have to at least try and get along better. In [[Eye Of The Beholder|'Eye of the Beholder']], Toby and J.T. pass on the dance in favor of sneaking a glimpse of some Internet porn. Unfortunately, Toby's parents catch them at it. Later, we discover that they forced the two boys two look at porn with them... an embarrassment the two boys won't be getting over any time soon. Emma and Manny are amused and disgusted by the story, saying "Losers!" in unison. In [[Parents Day|'Parents Day']], J.T. and Toby are dreading Parent's Day but for vastly different reasons: Toby is dreading seeing his parents in the same room (apparently they always fight) and J.T. isn't looking forward to disclosing the "D" he received on his latest math test. They jokingly debate poisoning the water fountains with E-Coli but then reason it's probably poisoned already. A teacher overhears and assures them the water is tested regularly. Outside the school, Toby is trying to get J.T. to help him come up with a plan to keep his parents from reuniting at Parent's Night. Ashley sees them and bounces up to her pseudo step-brother, asking him if it's true his mom is an agent. Toby is surprised by the question but confirms that it's true. Ashley is happy to learn that his mother is definitely coming to Parent's Night, much to the confusion of the boys. Toby and J.T. join the table that Manny and Emma are sitting at, while they continue the conversation about NAK. Emma is on a tangent about how the show is biased, how it doesn't encourage students to think for themselves, and how the producers "are trying to buy our brand loyalty in homeroom." It's clear the girl is irate and on a mission. She stalks away saying "I could talk or I could take action." Her friends watch her go, in apathetic admiration. As J.T. says, "Imagine being her for a day." On the other side of the computer lab, Toby realizes that Emma is right. He could whine about Parent's Night or he could try to stop the inevitable confrontation from ever happening. He shows J.T. his masterpiece: a letter on Degrassi letterhead with Mr. Simpson's scanned signature printed at the bottom. The letter praises Toby's grades and informs his parents that they needn't bother showing up at Parent's Night because Toby is doing so well it isn't necessary. J.T. isn't so sure it'll work, but Toby is confident. Back at the Kerwin household, Toby is in the kitchen with his father, Jeff, trying to convince him that the letter is real. His father doesn't buy it though and asks Toby what is really going on. Toby is reluctant to tell but finally cracks under the pressure and admits that his mother is planning to go too. Jeff starts to rant about his ex-wife and that's the final straw for Toby. He explodes, saying "See?! You guys can't even be in the same room without freaking out!" Jeff tries to calm his son, promising that things are much better between them now. Jeff asks Toby what it is that he wants, and Toby tells him that he wants both of them there... just not together. But Jeff swears that things will be okay. Well, Parent's Night has finally arrived. Let the drama begin. Ashley and Terri are in the girls bathroom, primping. Ashley is trying to put on eyeliner but can't stop shaking. Terri tries to help but ends up poking her friend in the eye. They bicker a bit but are interrupted by Paige, who comes out of a stall wearing a yellow sparkly top that's very short. Ashley questions her clothing choice and realizes that Paige is showing off for Toby's mom. "Well, duh, Ash." Meanwhile, Toby and Jeff are waiting for Toby's mom, Anne Marie, to show up... and she's late. Jeff starts to make some disparaging remarks but catches himself. She finally arrives and Ashley greets her but is interrupted by Paige, who makes a flattering but obvious remark about Anne Marie's outfit. She thanks her and tries to move on, but Paige insists on introducing herself to the bewilderment of the other woman. She is finally able to get away, and she, Toby, and Jeff head off to meet his teachers. Unfortunately, it's not such a good experience. They meet with Mr. Simpson but are so caught up in their own ex-marital troubles that they can't listen to what the teacher is trying to tell them. They bicker throughout, blaming each other for any problems Toby may or may not have, thoroughly embarrassing their son. Mr. Simpson is sympathetic to the boy's plight but seems unsure of how to handle the situation. The situation escalates quickly and Toby finally lets them both have it, telling them that it's his own fault he hasn't done his homework and that neither of them are to blame. "It's my life, right? So, it's my problem. Stop blaming each other and then using me as another excuse to argue. It's not fair. I'll try harder. I promise." Toby's outburst seems to quiet his parents, who look ashamed by their own behavior. Mr. Simpson reclaims control of the meeting and they are able to move on to more constructive matters. Their meeting finally over, Toby and his parents exit the classroom, where Ashley is anxiously waiting. She appears overly interested in how Toby's conference went and is embarrassingly attentive to him. Not to be outdone, Paige appears much too friendly with Toby, calling him "hon", and loudly praising him on his new attitude toward improvement. Anne Marie ignores all this and bids her son goodbye. "Your message came in loud and clear back there. Toby, I'm really sorry. All this stuff between your dad and me, it's tough... I love you so much. Ashley, you have my permission to keep this monkey in line." Ashley beams at being addressed and assures her she will. She goes on to say what a "joy, an absolute joy" it is to see her again. And just as she is about to mention her interest in acting, Paige butts in to steal her thunder. She hands Anne Marie a picture of herself, saying, "Something to remember me by". Anne Marie is starting to look amused, but she takes the picture anyway, leaving a very smug looking Paige behind to gloat, but not for long, because seconds later, the casting agent approaches Terri who is over by the exit. She hands Terri her card and suggests she give her a call if she's interested in acting, saying, "You have an interesting look". Anne Marie leaves in her wake: a shocked but pleased Terri, and a very outraged Paige. In the hall, Mr. Simpson catches up to Toby to talk to him about the scene at Parent's Night. Toby immediately apologizes for his parents' behavior but Mr. Simpson assures him that it's not his fault. Nothing his parents do is his fault, not even when they argue about him. Toby tells him that even though the incident was awful to behold, he's glad it happened because it cleared the air and now things can change. Everything is okay now—well... almost everything. But it's a start. Apparently, Mr. Simpson is aware of the letter Toby forged and he suddenly becomes very stern. "Oh, listen. Before I forget, next time you want to forge my signature, maybe you should spell my name correctly, and erase the file from the server." Toby tries to explain, but Mr. Simpson tells him to start explaining with "a ten page essay on why it's wrong to falsify documents" by "tomorrow morning". "And you know what? One final thing. Good work yesterday. Your parents should be proud of you. I'' certainly was." In [[The Mating Game|'''The Mating Game]], J.T. and Toby are in Media Immersion talking about the impending arrival of Dr. Sally, otherwise known as the "sex lady". It turns out that sadly, she's just there to talk to the 8th graders – no underclassmen allowed. J.T. is annoyed and no one puts it better than him: "It's totally unfair. I heard that she brings, like, props. And she gets graphic, as in, pornographic. Eighth graders get all the luck." While he sulks, Mr. Simpson calls the class to order and reminds them that they are to begin building a website on an animal of their choice. Emma decides to do hers on an endangered turtle from the South Pacific. As Mr. S talks about the project, Toby falls into a dream-like state, watching Emma. From his viewpoint, she appears to move in slow motion, tossing her pretty blonde hair and crinkling those beautiful blue eyes. Toby's got it bad for the girl. His daydream is interrupted by Sean who comes up to him to thank him for borrowing his notes. He snaps out of it, trying to hide his crush from his friends. Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Toby, J.T., and Liberty are coming out of line. Liberty offers to help J.T. with his assignment, holding up her straight "A" record as proof of her helpful quotient. J.T. rejects the offer and Liberty moves away, looking a bit disappointed. The boys join Emma, Manny and Sean at the table and they discuss their project for Mr. Simpson's class. The others are a bit startled to learn that Toby is doing his project on a turtle, since Emma already signed up to endangered turtles for her project. Toby looks a little uncomfortable with the attention but Emma is pleased that she inspired him. Toby suggests they (he and Emma) get together tomorrow night to watch a documentary on endangered species. J.T. is surprised… aren't they going to a movie? Toby elbows him to get him to shut up. Manny jumps in, suggesting they watch it at her place and then Emma invites Sean to join. Toby's face falls just the slightest fraction and he stares at Sean imploringly. Sean looks like he might accept but when he sees the look on Toby's face he gets it, and claims he has other plans. Toby breathes a sigh of relief. It's a new day at school and Emma is in the computer lab trying to find information for her project but nothing comes up on the search engine. Toby notices her frustration and offers to help. He punches a few buttons and a slew of sites come up. Emma is impressed. Toby slips into another daydream about her but Emma snaps him out of it. She happily finds another site on turtles with lots of information but Toby just looks bored. In another part of the hallway, Emma and her clique are about to head over to Toby's house to watch his DVD on endangered species. But just as they are about to leave, Liberty walks up to them and reminds Emma that she promised to help proofread this issue of The Grapevine. Emma looks torn, but she did promise. She tells her friends she'll be there in an hour. Toby watches her leave. Emma still hasn't shown up to watch the DVD at Manny's house, and Toby is bumming. He, Manny, and J.T. are sitting outside her house, while Toby frets glumly. He can't believe she never showed. Manny tries to balm his hurt feelings, by telling him that she probably couldn't get away from Liberty. J.T. comments that Emma is lucky she missed the documentary because it was so boring "it almost put me on the endangered list." Toby looks angry. "I rented it for her," he says. The others look uncomfortable with the admission, and Toby gets up and leaves. When Toby gets home, he heads upstairs and opens the door to Ashley's room. He finds Ashley and Jimmy playing like children with the condoms they both bought, blowing them up like balloons and shrieking in laughter. In short, behaving like the children they still are and not the adults they wanted to be. It's refreshing. Ashley sees Toby in the doorway and tries to cover for what they're doing. She and Jimmy stutter over each other, quickly fabricating a story about making decorations for the dance. Toby looks at them askance and asks them if they think he's an idiot. He picks up a condom up off the floor and warns them to put them away before their parents get home. But before he leaves, he has a word of warning for Jimmy. "And Jimmy, girls are not worth it. Believe me." With that he shuts the door and heads to bed. Ashley and Jimmy explode in laughter. Just then, Ashley remembers she never gave Jimmy his anniversary gift. He admires the chain and tells her "it's exactly what I want, Juliet." Aw. At school the next Monday, Manny and Toby are joined by Emma in the hallway. She apologizes for not showing up to watch the DVD. Toby asks her if Liberty kept her but Emma admits she ran into Sean and they started talking and well… one thing led to another, and she never got around to going. Toby is furious. He can't believe she couldn't even be bothered to call them. Emma is surprised by his vehemence, especially when he says "What kind of friend are you, anyway?" He stalks off, leaving behind an open-mouthed Emma and a knowing Manny. Emma's confused but Manny's explanation clear it right up. "Uh, he's got a major crush on you." Ah. Well, that explains it. In the later episodes of the season, J.T. and Toby are in a competition. Whoever can find two specific boxes of Pringles wins a large sum of money. When Spinner finds out about their plans, he agrees to help them, but only for the right price. Emma and Toby perform a ridiculous dance. Also, Toby invites J.T. Yorke and Sean Cameron (in order to get Manny Santos and Emma Nelson to come over). Everyone begins to leave, leaving Ashley alone with Terri and Toby trying to comfort her. Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, Toby finally finds the perfect girl for him. But the problem is that the girl (Kendra) is Spinner's adopted sister. Spinner tells Toby to stay away from his little sister, so Toby obeys. When Kendra found out that Toby wasn't hanging out with her anymore because he was afraid of her brother, she gets upset and calls him a coward. Eventually Toby sticks up for himself and tells Spinner that he's hanging out with Kendra no matter what. Spinner tells him that he could "rip Toby's bowel out and eat it for breakfast." Toby tells him he'll risk that in order to hang out with Kendra. Spinner concedes and allows them to be friends. In Shout (1), Toby and J.T. have locker problems and eventually get into a fight which was resolved by the principal. In Mirror in the Bathroom, Toby is done feeling invisible to everyone and for just being known as a 'geek' and to restart his image he tries out for the wrestling team. At first Toby's weight division puts him up against Sean, and Toby loses badly. Until he has the help of J.T. to train him, but secretly Toby starts taking laxatives and stops eating, so he can drop weight and a division. Eventually Toby makes the team but doesn't have enough energy since he's vomiting meals, using laxatives and just not eating. Ashley and J.T. get worried before Toby has his first wrestling match, and were right to worry when Toby faints on the court. Toby is then kicked off the team for faking his health. In [[Careless Whisper|'Careless Whisper']], the couple faces more trouble when Kendra feels suffocated by Toby's attentiveness. Also, Toby feels pressure from J.T. to have sex with Kendra, so he buys condoms should the occasion arise. However upon hearing of this news, Kendra breaks up with Toby, citing that she's only 12 years old and has no interest in sleeping with him. In the episode, Dressed In Black, Toby was pressured to have sex with Kendra, and he bought condoms and put them in his locker. Spinner found them and attempted to beat Toby up for wanting to have sex with her. Instead however, he told Kendra, who confronted Toby. Kendra told him that she was only 12, and had no intention of sleeping with him as they were still too young. Season 3 In Gangsta Gangsta, Toby shows J.T. his pictures. J.T. isn't interested; he's just fascinated by Jay walking by as a tough guy, with girlfriend Alex by his side. In Sean is given back his assignment by Snake; telling him to use a spell check next time. Sean and Emma talk a bit, and he asks her out for that night. Emma is hesitant at first but then says yes. Sean sees Jay, Alex and a black guy robbing someone's locker. He comes to Emma at her locker and they talk sweet. Snake comes by and tells her he's going home; she must come straight home because Spike is stuck at the salon. Their plans are canceled/rescheduled, and Sean is annoyed, saying "ever heard of babysitters?" Toby watches J.T. flirt with Paige, and wonders aloud to Kendra, if he remembers he's staying at his place tonight. J.T.has a dream about Liberty serving him drinks and her clothes falling off. Toby wakes him up, and he pulls the covers up around him. Toby figures it out, and laughs a bit. He then says it's time for school, and they're having lunch with the cool kids. J.T. says Toby will not be joining them, and he says he will, unless J.T. wants them to know about his wet dream. At lunch, J.T. leaves Toby out, and so Toby reveals to them J.T.'s dream. Hazel asks to change the topic, Paige wants to know more "juicy gossip". J.T. walks by Toby and says "how could you do that?" Toby says he's been treating him like a loser. J.T. says he's his friend, they're his friends, but they can't be friends with them. Emma sees Snake, who's upset about his laptop being gone. Emma sees Sean in the distance, as Snake is lamenting about chemo making him stupid, and says "maybe it's not the chemo". In Accidents Will Happen (1), Still jealous over J.T.'s popularity, Toby sets out to prove he's cool and decides to hack into the Degrassi grade system to change Jimmy's grade. However, this backfires when he accidentally adjusts Jimmy's grade to an 8888%. Raditch discovers Toby's ploy when he finds that Toby has logged on under his name and has meddled with the grades. To save himself, Toby rats Jimmy out, and loses cool points when Jimmy tells him he's "100% fake." This causes him to go to detention. In detention Hazel Aden was dared to kiss Toby and she did. In Take On Me, five Degrassi students end up in detention for different reasons; Hazel for surfing porn, Jimmy and Toby for trying to change grades, Sean for mouthing off to Mr. Raditch, and Ellie (supposedly) for skipping class. After awhile, the five bond and go on an adventure through the school, ending at the rooftop. On the rooftop, Toby gets over his fear of heights, Hazel and Jimmy start going out, and Ellie and Sean get closer. When Mr. Raditch catches Toby looking at him on the roof, the five students hurry back to detention positions so they don't get caught. When Mr. Raditch finds evidence of escape, Toby takes the blame and the kids are released. Right before Ellie volunteers for taking a group hug photo, her tape recorder falls out and it is revealed that she was using the day as a story at her co-op. The other four look at her in disgust and Sean smashes the tape. Season 4 Toby returns to his 10th Grade year with a new spiky haircut. There is a Degrassi Trivia team and Toby and Rick partner up. Toby holds the door open for Emma while waiting at the entrance to the school, and she thanks him. J.T. walks up, noticing this; he mimics her. Rick and Toby start to compete for who can get kissed first by Emma. In the science lab, Toby gets Emma to kiss him and laughs because of his victory, but Emma decides to also kiss Rick. The competition is not over yet, so the boys compete for who can get the most kisses. Toby bangs his arm on the locker and Manny kisses his elbow, putting him in the lead already. Toby gets another kiss from CPR in health class. Rick struggles to get girls to kiss him and while Toby already has a lot of kisses, he sees Rick getting frustrated. So, hoping to help Rick out, he pays Darcy five dollars to kiss Rick. Rick doesn't care about quantity anymore because the quality of the one kiss he got was good enough for him, even if he lost. Jay is upset that a freshman girl kissed Rick, so he locks Toby in his locker. In [[Time Stands Still|'Time Stands Still']], Emma Nelson runs up to Toby and Rick who are walking together. She has index cards to study from for the contest and is about to quiz Rick on them when he announces that he's quitting. Emma replies that the finals are tomorrow and they discuss the fact that Jimmy has now joined the team. Toby encourages Rick to talk to Snake about the bullying, like he's said before, and to ask Snake to reconsider. But Rick doesn't want Jimmy to guess that it was him who got him kicked off the team. Emma encourages Rick to work with Jimmy on the team since Rick said he came back to Degrassi to show people's he's changed. Rick isn't convinced but Emma tells him that they need him on the team and smiles at him before leaving. Rick seems very flattered by this and smiles to himself. Rick, encouraged by Emma and Toby, tries to talk to Mr. Raditch, the principal, about the fact that Jimmy is harassing him. Mr. Raditch does not take Rick seriously and seems to think that Rick is only upset that Jimmy is less-than-friendly toward him, even though this is obviously not the first time Rick's approached him about it. Mr. Raditch tells Rick he needs to put effort into making friends with Jimmy and asks him to come back if anything serious happens. Throughout this talk, Mr. Raditch does not give Rick much room to tell him what's really happening but Rick isn't being forward about it either. In the parking lot, Spinner and Sean Cameron find the damage done to Spinner's car and Jay and Alex pull up in Jay's also-vandalized car. They guess that the damage was done by Rick and Spinner wants to tell Mr. Raditch about it. Sean retorts that Mr. Raditch will want to know why Rick did it and Jay agrees. They decide to leave the principal out of it and to get Rick back another way. While drinking at a water fountain, Toby is approached by Spinner, Alex, and Jay who ask him where they can find Rick. Toby refuses to tell them and Jay pushes his head into the fountain head causing his lip to bleed. Arriving at the preparation for "Whack Your Brain," Toby is confronted by Snake about why he's bleeding but Toby brushes it off as a skateboard accident. Rick and Jimmy argue about who hurt Toby's lip, and Jimmy tells Rick to back off. Rick says he's been suffering for weeks and that no one deserves that. Jimmy seems affected by his words. Toby comes over to Rick's house after school where Rick seems overjoyed over the events of the day. Rick's mom says that Rick told her that him, Jimmy, Emma, and Toby have become practically inseparable. Toby seems confused but goes along with it. Rick is obviously feeling confident about winning Jimmy over. Rick finds Emma with Toby and Sean, and says that he is sorry he kissed Emma, the gun in his hand at his side. They turn to run away but Rick demands that they don't turn away from him. Rick starts saying how Emma flirted with him and made him think she cared about him when really it was a lie. Sean calmly tries to reason with Rick, and tells Rick that it's just going to make his life worse, but Rick replies that it is too late because he already shot someone. He lifts the gun, pointing it straight at Emma, but Sean gets in front of her and grabs the weapon. While Rick and Sean fight over it, the gun goes off, grazing Sean's arm and killing Rick. Toby ends up feeling depressed about the Rick incident, since Rick was his friend. In Back In Black, Toby finds himself shunned by J.T. and Danny for hanging out with Rick. He tries to tell them that it isn't his fault because Rick was a changed person and he was his friend. J.T. later feels guilty for his behavior and attends Rick's wake, where J.T. and Toby reconcile. He is seen at Robert Kerwin's wedding talking to his step-aunt Sally in the episode Voices Carry (1). After this, Toby makes a major disappearance during the second half of season 4. He askes Manny to go to prom with him but Marco saves Manny by telling toby that he is going with Manny. Later at the dance when Marco ditches Manny to help Paige feel better, Toby dances with Manny and later Emma. Season 5 When Toby learns J.T. got Liberty pregnant, he does his best to advise and help him out. The two nearly have a falling-out when a money-desperate J.T. first demands Toby lend him some cash and then insults him, but Toby is there for him after he overdoses and lands in the hospital. With Liberty in the middle of her pregnancy and refusing to talk to J.T., Toby is stuck between them, working with Liberty on the school council, but remaining friends with J.T. at the same time. He secretly gives J.T. various details about Liberty's pregnancy progress, but is discovered when Liberty is asked by the principal about stepping down as class president. Liberty refuses and makes Toby take her to the assembly that she was supposed to make a speech at. On their way downtown, Liberty's water breaks in Toby's car, but he calls the hospital and paramedics arrive in time. He is with her and J.T. when she gives birth at the hospital and comforts her when she cries after giving up her child. Season 6 Degrassi begins a feud with Lakehurst High, and J.T. sets up a fight between the two schools. Toby doesn't want to fight, so J.T. tells everybody to leave before the fight begins. However Toby is then beat up by Lakehurst thugs and has to wear a cast and a neck brace. J.T., feeling guilty about Toby's injuries, vows to get revenge. Even though Toby pleads with him to stop, J.T. is still angry at Lakehurst and later, because of his anger, J.T. is attacked by a Lakehurst rival. Later in the year, Liberty's birthday comes up and her friends throw her a party at Emma's house. Unhappy about his current relationhsip with Mia Jones, Liberty lashes out at J.T. at the party and leaves early. When J.T. finally realizes that he loves her, he goes to tell her the truth, but is stabbed in the back outside of Emma's house while searching for her. After being discovered by Liberty, he is rushed to the hospital, where Toby says he is J.T.'s brother (since no other family is present). The doctors inform him that J.T. died from a punctured aorta, leaving Toby to comfort Liberty and their friends. After J.T.'s death, Toby attempts to help Liberty deal with her loss by taking her on what he calls "a mini vacation", but things get turned upside down when Toby ends up kissing her. Soon Danny and even Manny get a sense that something is going on between him and Liberty, and Toby confesses to Manny that he likes Liberty. Liberty soon discovers the truth about Toby's feelings for her. Despite Toby's dishonesty, Liberty forgives him. Season 7 Toby is very uneasy when the students from the destroyed Lakehurst merge with the Degrassi student body. Later, when Johnny DiMarco walks outside and recognizes him as the boy they beat up and asks for a truce. Toby doesn't accept the truce and Johnny just walks away. Toby makes a podcast of himself about how much he hates Lakehurst,and makes a comment about people like Johnny DiMarco, and sends it out to all of Degrassi. The next day, Liberty talks to Toby and tells him to be the bigger person. He goes to a pool bar and meets Johnny there and asks for a truce. Johnny tells him that he heard the podcast and the truce isn't up for grabs anymore. Toby then goes to J.T.'s grave and gives his words to his deceased friend. Then he makes another podcast saying even though Lakehurst is now part of the Degrassi halls, he's hopeful because there may be someone like him and that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. He begins tutoring Holly J. Sinclair, who is failing math, in exchange for Dance Dance Revolution lessons. The two find that they like each other a lot, though Holly J. keeps it a secret around Anya and to protect her social status, causing Toby to reject her even when she tells him that she is willing to lower her standards enough to date him. However, he turns her down because she is ashamed to be seen with Toby. The two never quite dated. In a Degrassi Mini, Party Ettiquete, Holly J tries to have sex with Toby, but is stopped by Liberty. Toby asked Liberty to be his date at prom because he liked her, but she revealed her feelings for Damien at prom which led him angry because he wanted to be more than friends.Then he told everyone about the affair and led Emma in a rage. At graduation Liberty tries to make up with him but he blew her off. When Emma and Toby discover Liberty's betrayal, six years of friendship teeter on the precipice of ruin. However, at the end, Liberty gives a graduation speech that makes Emma and the others realize that their friendship is more important than a small betrayal. The Degrassi Class of '07 finally graduates. Emma, Toby, Liberty, and Manny are seen by J.T.'s memorial and the season ends. Season 8 In [[Lost In Love (2)|'Lost in Love (2)']], Toby is seen as the host of the Grade Nine "Robot Wars" competition, rooting for his alma mater, Degrassi Community School. He is surrounded by announcer girls, who seem to be all over him. This is the real last appearance of Toby on the show. It isn't said where he went afterwards. But, it was mentioned that it was nice for him to host the Robot Wars. Also, during the Robot Wars he was announcing who gained points, etc. When Degrassi scored a point he'd scream with happiness. Quotes *"J.T.?" ('''''first line) * "And Degrassi wins third place! Way to make me proud!" (last line) *"Get what? Your hairbrush? Your eyeliner? Your… (opens the door with her bra on) training bra?" *'﻿'"You had a wet dream about Liberty 3 feet above my head?!" *"You stood there while your friend stabbed my friend to death." *"I can't feel my lips!" *"You ruined my sweatshirt!" * "Because when I think of love I always think of strippers." * NO ONE messes with Toby Isaacs!" * "It's sucks that Lakehurst is walking our halls and you aren't It's just so unfair." * Toby: "Just so you know, I'm totally fine with your freedom to date whomever. And BTW, I'm totally available. *Makes a phone sign with hand and whispers* Call me." * "Oh, I won't tell anyone that LIBERTY AND DAMIAN FOOLED AROUND AND NOW HE'S BRAGGING ABOUT IT!" * "These are our halls, our lockers, OUR crappy motivational posters! They can't take that away from us!" * Toby: Hope your enjoying that burrito JT. Its gonna be your last. - JT: "What are they taking these bad boys off the menu?" - Toby: "No. But, Lakehurst is going to take you off the menu. The menu of life." - Derek: "We kinda got beat up this morning by Nic and the Lakehurst crew. Nic's declared war on Degrassi" - Toby: "Specifically on you." * "Oh! SO now it makes sense. This is about you Mia. You're gonna get us all killed!" * :Oh, I'm sorry. I just have this neirotic inversion of getting murdered." * "So what are you gonna do? Tickle him to death?" * (To Sean, referring to Liberty and Holly J.): "If those girls find me, they're gonna send me to visit J.T.!" * (To Holly J.): If you dropped the bitch act for once, maybe I might like you." * (To Terri): "Hello Theresa." * (To Holly J.): "Toby Isaacs calls the shots." * (To Holly J.): "Oh, and it's for whom." * "You know what rocks J.T.? Makin out.... with a chick" * "How come the gay guys always win?" Toby referring to Marco. * After a fight with Mia and Liberty, sorting things out of J.T.'s locker: "This SUCKS!" *kicks a trash can over* * Toby: Freak, yes. Paranoid, not really. *whispers* I kissed Liberty... *Manny slaps him in the chest really quickly* OW! Manny: Are you cuckoo bananas? Toby: No! Well, yes... * (When Mia storms out of The Dot): "Ouch!" * (To Manny): "I'll issue an official kiss retraction." * "Awesome, if any one can save the world it's Emma Nelson. BOOYAH!" Toby in a mini. Trivia *Toby's grandparents died in The Holocaust. *Both Toby and his best friend J.T. have been romantically (or somewhat) involved with Liberty. *Though he rejected her, Toby had some sort of relationship with Holly J., as shown in the Degrassi mini Party Etiquette. *Toby was a Homecoming King. *Toby has had two close friends die; Rick Murray and J.T. Yorke. *When Toby and J.T. found out Liberty was pregnant, they both crashed a "car": J.T. crashed his Volkswagen into a lamp post, and Toby crashed a remote controlled vehicle into a garbage can, causing it to fall over. *On the night J.T. died (Rock This Town), Toby told the doctor that he was J.T.'s brother. *Toby is one of seven characters that have dealt with an eating disorder or negative body image (he had Bulimia), also the first male. The other six are Kathleen, Terri, Manny, Emma, Katie and Jenna. *Toby is left handed. Relationships *Kendra Mason **Start Up: Karma Chameleon (204) **Broke Up: Summer Before Ghost In The Machine (401) ***Reason: Unexplained. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Alumni Category:Male Characters Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi: TNG teens